gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2011/Jan-Jun/List/Community Announcements
January *'January 03' - Bitter Frost is Melting Away! *'January 04' - zOMG! Buccaneer Boardwalk and Buddies *'January 05' - Gaia Wins Mashable Award! *'January 05' - New Puzzles Are Here! *'January 05' - Convention Tour: Sac Anime January 2011! *'January 06' - New Offers: SponsorPay and Game Coins *'January 07' - EI Report: Timmy & SOF Taiga *'January 11' - Search for the Lost Chapter and find amazing rewards! *'January 14' - EI Report: SOF Taiga and Antique Shop *'January 15' - January's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'January 18' - December Red Devil MiniWings Winners *'January 18' - Gold Shop Update: Global Zest *'January 19' - New Gaia Labs Features *'January 19' - New EI: Zodiacal *'January 20' - zOMG! Buddies are Leaving The Shop Soon! *'January 20' - New Manga: Frontier Skies Conclusion! *'January 21' - EI Report: Forteanagoria, SOF Taiga & Zodiacal *'January 24' - Check out the new Art Requests forum! *'January 25' - Convention Tour: OhayoCon 2011! *'January 25' - Cash Shop Update: Fairies for All Seasons! *'January 27' - Dumpster Dive is open again! *'January 27' - EI Report: Dream Town, Antique Shop, SOF Taiga *'January 28' - Great Items Leaving the Cash Shop February *'February 02' - Closing the Lost Chapter *'February 03' - Cash Shop Update: Happy Lunar New Year! *'February 03' - New Manga: Read a Page Every Day! *'February 04' - Gold Shop Update: New Eyes & Hairstyles in Salon Durem! *'February 04' - EI Report: Dream Town, SOF Taiga *'February 07' - New CI: Love Charm II *'February 07' - Happy Valentine's Day! *'February 10' - Check out the feature-packed new footer! *'February 11' - EI Report: Antique Shop, Dream Town *'February 14' - Valentine's items now in the Cash Shop *'February 15' - February's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'February 16' - Convention Tour: KatsuCon 2011! *'February 17' - New zOMG! Buddies: Landshark and Fluff *'February 18' - EI Report: Zodiacal & Dream Town *'February 18' - Coming Soon - Gaia Cash Page Update *'February 18' - Happy 8th Gaiaversary! *'February 22' - January Red Devil MiniWings Winners *'February 24' - New Cash Card Page *'February 25' - Thar be New Fish in Gaia's Lakes! *'February 25' - EI Report: Antique Shop & The Case of Pietro *'February 25' - Cash Shop Update: Heroic Journeys! *'February 28' - Love Charm & many other items leaving 3/7! March *'March 02' - Cash Shop Update: Carnevale! *'March 04' - EI Report: Galactic Soldier & Timmy *'March 04' - Four new games from OMGPOP! *'March 08' - Take Gaia on the go with our iPhone/iPod Touch App! *'March 09' - New CI: Crystal Overdrive *'March 11' - EI Report: 3/11 *'March 14' - Japan Charity Update *'March 14' - New Animated Item Bundle *'March 15' - Convention Tour: C2E2 2011! *'March 15' - The March Monthly Collectibles are here! *'March 15' - "How to do stuff on Gaia" - Live Webinar Now! *'March 16' - New Manga: The Floating City *'March 16' - St. Patrick's Day Event *'March 16' - New payment methods now here! *'March 17' - Phin Phang Update Coming Soon *'March 18' - February MiniWings Winners *'March 18' - EI Report: Zodiacal & Galactic Soldier *'March 21' - New Summons: Feathered Coatl and Outlaw Pup *'March 22' - Watch free shows with the Starz Anime Player! *'March 23' - Twelve new decks for Tiles! *'March 25' - EI Report: Galactic Soldier, Owlpocalypse and Vivacenote *'March 28' - Gold Shop Update: Elven Apparel! *'March 29' - Convention Tour: Wonder Con 2011! April *'April 01' - Please welcome Meowbook! *'April 01' - EI Report: Vivacenote & Galactic Soldier *'April 04' - Crystal Overdrive is ending soon! *'April 05' - New in the Starz Anime Player: Tokko & Virus! *'April 05' - Grab some Gaia Cash for an exclusive bonus item! *'April 06' - New CI: Arcana Break *'April 08' - Crystal Guitar now in Crystal Boxes *'April 08' - EI Report: Vivacenote & The Case of Pietro *'April 12' - New Rapid EI: Mineiro Scroll *'April 13' - March MiniWings Winners *'April 14' - Gaming with Gaians: watch us shoot each other & win prizes! *'April 15' - April's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'April 15' - EI Report: Vivacenote, Mineiro Scroll & Timmy *'April 18' - Easter 2011: Choose Your Side! *'April 19' - Convention Tour: SakuraCon 2011! *'April 22' - Easter 2011: The Battle Rages On! *'April 22' - EI Report: Vivacenote, Mineiro Scroll & Zodiacal *'April 22' - Cash Shop Update: Deja Mood! *'April 26' - Convention Tour: Kawaii Kon 2011! *'April 27' - Phin Phang is back in business! *'April 27' - Gold Shop Update: Pop Fashions! *'April 27' - Easter 2011: The Hunt is Over! *'April 29' - EI Report: Mineiro Scroll & Little Lucie May *'May 05' - The zOMG! Easter Event is Here! *'May 05' - New Facebook Like Button! *'May 05' - Cash Shop Update: the zOMG! Summon Surprise Egg *'May 06' - Exclusive Gaia Offers Bonus Item: Devilish Sleeves! *'May 06' - EI Report: Mineiro Scroll & Little Lucie *'May 06' - Get Gaia Cash all around the world! *'May 07' - Arcana Break is leaving soon! *'May 10' - Phin Phang: Gwee, Momo, Dolphin & Watermeat are back! *'May 10' - New Stuff in the Gaia iPhone App! *'May 11' - New CI: Test Your Might with Eternal Rivals! *'May 13' - EI Report: Timmy & Little Lucie *'May 15' - May's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'May 17' - Cash Shop Update: Rapid EI Bundle #2! *'May 17' - Convention Tour: Anime Central 2011! *'May 20' - EI Report: Zodiacal, Little Lucie and The Watchmaker *'May 22' - New game on Gaia: Monster Galaxy *'May 24' - Gold Shop Update: New Workwear! *'May 24' - Cash Shop Update: Meet Monster Galaxy's Huey! *'May 24' - Convention Tour: Fanime 2011 (webcasted live too!) *'May 27' - EI Report: The Watchmaker *'May 27' - Cash Shop Update: Anthem of Hope *'May 28' - Watch the LIVE Fanime Gaia Panel Webcast NOW!!! *'May 31' - New account security options *'May 31' - Eternal Rivals: The Tournament Ends Soon! *'May 31' - Cash Shop Update: Afternoon Tea June *'June 02' - Ultimate Game Card: Get an Exclusive Item! *'June 02' - Cash Shop Cleanup: Great Items Leaving Soon! *'June 03' - EI Report: The Watchmaker *'June 07' - Convention Tour: AKon 2011! *'June 08' - New CI: Help Ivan become the Screen King! *'June 10' - EI Report: The Watchmaker *'June 13' - Friend Chats: Invite-Only Chat Spaces! *'June 14' - Get a discount on Gaia Cash Cards at Target! *'June 14' - Convention Tour: Metro Con 2011! *'June 15' - June's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'June 17' - "How to do X on Gaia, pt 2" Watch the recording! *'June 17' - EI Report: Catastrophe & Timmy *'June 20' - Introducing the Advance Chance! *'June 22' - Cash Shop Update: Fausto's Bottle: Dreams & Nightmares *'June 23' - Gold Shop Update: Tropical Summer *'June 24' - Gaia's Manga: A New Page Every Hour! *'June 24' - EI Report: Zodiacal *'June 25' - Cash Shop Update: Catch a Moga with the Lost Starseed! *'June 28' - Convention Tour: Anime Expo 2011! *'June 28' - Convention Tour: AM2 Expo 2011! *'June 28' - New Rapid EI: Mystery of the Stolen Sapphires *'June 30' - New Summons: A Bundle of Fluffs *'June 30' - Gaia's Summer Event: Pie Hard! *'June 30' - Screen King's final showtimes Category:Years/Split